Research (Legacy)
研究はあなたの職員により多くの能力を開放する機構です。これは兵器の種類、使用と取り扱い量、main departmentでの回復率、精神及び物理ゲージなどの値の向上を含みます。それぞれの部門ごとに新しい研究オプションが追加されます Research is a mechanic to unlock more abilities for your employees, spending Lob Points. This can include the type of weapons they can use and amount available, the rate of healing in main department rooms and increases other values, like the psychological and physical gauge. With each department gained, new research options are available to be purchased. Control Team/コントロールチーム 命令制御 ' (1 段階 - コスト: 4 Lob Points) "モニタリングシステムの改造。あなたは1,5x and 2x スピードで運営が可能になります" '回復強化 ' (3 段階 - コスト: 6/10/16 Lob Points) "待機職員の体力や精神力の回復をより効果的にする研究。進行により職員の体力と精神力はより早く回復します" '近接武器のアップグレード (3 段階 - コスト: 8/12/16 Lob Points) "近接武器の研究。Level(2/3/4) は近接兵器を職員に装備できます。近接武器の性能改良。 3 での性能強化 近接武器の攻撃とスタンパワーの増大。 4 での性能強化 近接武器の攻撃スピードの増加" ピストルのアップグレード (4 段階 - コスト: 6/8/12/16 Lob Points) "ピストルの研究段階。 Level(1/2/3/4) ピストルは職員が装備可能。ピストルの性能向上。 1, 3, 5 での性能強化 ピストルの攻撃力とスタンの能力向上。. 4 での性能強化 ピストルの発射数と攻撃速度の向上。ピストルのリロード時間の減少" Command Management (1 Stage - Cost: 4 Lob Points) "Reorganize the monitoring system. You will be able to manage 1,5x and 2x speed." Recovery Enhancement (3 Stages - Cost: 6/10/16 Lob Points) "It restores the health and mental strength of the standby employee more efficiently. As the research progresses, the employee physical strength and mental strength are restored more quickly." Melee Weapon Upgrade (3 Stages - Cost: 8/12/16 Lob Points) "Proceed with research on melee weapons. Level(2/3/4) melee weapons can be equipped to employees. The performance of melee weapons improved. Strengthened in Step 1, 3 reserach The melee weapon's attack and stun power is increased. Strengthened in Step 2, 4 reserach The melee weapon's attack speed is increased." Pistol Upgrade (4 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/16 Lob Points) "Proceed with research on pistol weapons. Level(1/2/3/4) pistol weapons can be equipped to employees. The performance of pistol weapons improved. Strengthened in Step 1, 3, 5 reserach Pistol weapon's attack and stun power is increased. Strengthened in Step 2, 4 reserach The pistol weapon's shot count and attack speed increase. The reload speed of the pistol weapon is reduced." Information Team/情報チーム 情報機能 (1 段階 - コスト: 4 Lob Points) "あなたは分析アルゴリズムの調整により、脱走したアブノーマリティのHPゲージを見ることができます" アブノーマリティシミュレーション (3 段階 - コスト: 8/12/16 Lob Points) "あなたの職員が高恐怖レベルのアブノーマリティ達への対応の助けとなる対応シミュレーションの実行。研究段階により、高恐怖レベルのアブノーマリティに遭遇した時の職員の対応による精神ダメージの減少。" メンタルトレーニング (5 段階 - コスト: 6/8/12/12/16 Lob Points) "職員へのメンタルトレーニングの継続。研究段階として職員の精神ダメージ防御はマネージメントと作業間に発生する精神ダメージに適用され、恐怖レベルによる精神ダメージは適用されません" スタンガン供給 '''(5 段階 - コスト: 6/8/10/12/16 Lob Points) "研究の初段階であなたの職員はスタンガンを装備できるようになります。研究進行はスタンガンの数の増加。最新のスタンガンの数は: 3/5/7/10/20" '''Information Function (1 Stage - Cost: 4 Lob Points) "You will be able to see the hp gage of the escaped Abnormality by modifying the analysis algorithm." Abnormality Simulation (3 Stages - Cost: 8/12/16 Lob Points) "Perform Abnormality response simulations to help your employee respond to Abnormalities with higher levels of fear. As the research progresses, the mental damage that an employee receives when meeting an Abnormality with a high fear level is reduced." Mental Training (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/12/16 Lob Points) "Employee mentality training is going on. As the research progresses, employees' mental damage defenses increase. Mental Damage Defenses apply to mental damage that occurs during management and opression, and does not apply to mental damage caused by fear levels." Stun Pistol Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/10/12/16 Lob Points) "At the start of the study, you can equip a stun pistol to your employee. As research progresses, the number of pistols increases. Current stun pistol quantity: 3/5/7/10/20" Safety Team/安全チーム 体力トレーニング(5 段階 - コスト: 6/8/12/12/16 Lob Points) "職員の体力トレーニングの継続。研究段階として職員への物理ダメージの増加を妨げます" シールドのアップグレード (4 段階 - コスト: 6/8/12/16 Lob Points) "シールド研究の継続。Level(1/2/3/4) で職員に装備できます。シールドの性能は改良されます。シールドの最大HP。防御、耐スタンの能力向上。シールドの移動速度は改良前より速くなります" シールドの供給 (4 段階 - コスト: 6/12/18/24 Lob Points) "職員はシールドを受け取ります。シールドの数が増えます。次のレベルのシールドの数: 2/4/7/17(+3)" Physical Training (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/12/16 Lob Points) "Employee physical training is going on. As the research progresses, employees' physical damage defenses increase." Shield Upgrade (4 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/16 Lob Points) "Proceed with research on shield. Level(1/2/3/4) can be equipped to employees. The performance of shield is improved. Increases the shield's maximum hp, defense, and stun defense. The movement speed of the shield is faster than before." Shield Supply (4 Stages - Cost: 6/12/18/24 Lob Points) "Employees receive a shield. The amount of shield increases. Quantity of shield at next level: 2/4/7/17(+3)" Education Team/教育チーム マニュアル配布 (3 段階 - コスト: 6/12/20 Lob Points) "職員への作業マニュアルの配布。効率的に作業できるようになります。研究段階により昇進が早くなります" マチェット供給 (5 段階 - コスト: 6/12/16/20/24 Lob Points) "職員はマチェットを受け取ります。職員はマチェットを装備可能になり、マチェットの数が増加。マチェットの数は次の研究: 3/5/7/10/20" オートマチックピストル供給 (5 段階 - コスト: 6/12/16/20/24 Lob Points) "職員はオートマチックピストルを受け取ります。職員はオートマチックピストルを装備可能になり、オートマチックピストルの数が増加します。オートマチックピストルの数は次の研究で: 3/5/7/10/20" Manual Distribution (3 Stages - Cost: 6/12/20 Lob Points) "Provide employees with work manuals so they can work efficiently. As the research progresses, the speed of the employee promotion will be faster." Machete Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/12/16/20/24 Lob Points) "Employees receive a machete. Employees will be able to equip machete, increasing the number of machetes. Quantity of machete at next research: 3/5/7/10/20" Automatic Pistol Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/12/16/20/24 Lob Points) "Employees receive a automatic pistol. Employees will be able to equip automatic pistol, increasing the number of automatic pistols. Quantity of automatic pistol at next research: 3/5/7/10/20" en:Research カテゴリ:Game Mechanics カテゴリ:Legacy